Fire Emblem:Girl X Reader (Oneshots)
by AlphaExPrototype
Summary: Various Fire Emblem characters fucking the Reader with extreme passion, to the point where they pass out from or not. Contains many types of sex and stuff. Will have MULTIPLE ORGASMS AND EJACULATIONS. Check my request chapter here in this book or by my profile. Please check my profile for the rules when requesting a certain character. (Contains various lemon/porn & fluff oneshots)
1. (F Morgan X Male Reader)

It was that time after marriage, you and Morgan went to a local village motel to celebrate your honeymoon all by yourselves. For marrying Lucina and Robin's daughter, you and Morgan are forced to produce a heir for the throne just in case.

"Well (Y/N) looks like its time for the two of us to produce some cute babies!" She jokingly nudges your shoulder lightly.

You felt nervous and scared, one thing that constantly rang on your mind was about her age. Morgan is about 16 years old while you're 20, 4 years older than her. _Nope! This is alright, she's not a child anymore. This is completely legal to deflower her, after all it's a requirement for the two of you to make a child_.

You snapped back into reality, only to realize that Morgan was bare naked in front of you. You could feel your banana hiding inside your pants rising, while you blushed at the sexy sight. Morgan had such a tremendous beautiful hourglass body, her breast are gigantic; she's like an e cup! You were drooling at such a view, wow! Her body is beyond perfection! You thought.

Morgan notices your boner for her and she approached you while her wide hips sway with every movement. "(Y/N) you gotta let your meat breathe! It's suffocating down there." She gently touches your tip from the layer of your pants and gave you a small giggle.

"I know what you're thinking (Y/N). You want your cock in between these big titties of mine!" She was right, you wanted your cock rubbing against her mounds and you let a gulp before taking your pants off.

Soon came your underwear! With that came off, your 9 inch penis immediately smacks Morgan right at her face with full force! It knocked her back before regaining balance and finally gazing your enormous snake like dick.

"Dear Naga (Y/N)! Y-you're HUGE! How are you going to fit inside me!?" Morgan seemed rather scared at the size of your length!

You wanted action, right now. So you commandeered Morgan's breast with your hands and placed your anaconda like penis in between them and started thrusting in a quick pace. "Ahh! (Y/N)! Your ramming my face and tits too hard with your cock! Here, let me do it for you."

Morgan took charge of your delicious dick and began stroking your dick with her titan of a breasts while she began sucking the tip like a lollipop. "Mmmh~ Fuck Morgan! You're so good!" The feeling of having your dick squished in between something so soft, while being sucked was immensely satisfying.

Soon you felt your cock twitching and before you knew it, you came inside Morgan's mouth. Flooding her entire cave with your semen as some spilled into her breasts. Morgan couldn't swallow it all and coughed out the remaining cum. "Jeez (Y/N)! You could've drowned me with your cum!" She playfully punches your sweet six pack before she went back to clean herself with your baby juices. She licks and licked every cum you ejected, leaving not a single one go to waste. Her breast were once squeaky clean from licking all off your cum.

You were mesmerized by the sight of it that you didn't know that Morgan pushes you into the bed. She lay on top of the bed on all fours, waiting for you to enter her. "C'mon (Y/N)! Screw me so hard until I get pregnant with that big dick of yours!" Morgan wiggles her lower body in front of your face, making you want to fuck her to death!

You took grip of your large penis, aiming carefully at Morgan's tiny wet opening. You pressed your cock into her clit and rubbed slowly your tip against it, Morgan subconsciously let's out an erotic moan that turned you on, in return your body heated up and thrusted inside her pussy.

"Hyaa! Ha aha ha~!" Morgan's face was in pain as she lets out a suffering scream and you realized that you entered her a bit too quickly and early. You were terrified on what you had caused and panicked.

"M-Morgan! I'm so sorry! I'll pull out immediately!" You tried accelerating to pull out of her, but instead she thrust her rear back into your penis, her vagina swallowed you once more and you let out satisfying moan out loud!

"P-please (Y/N)! Don't stop. I want this, as for the pain it'll go away soon." She looks back at you with fire and determination in her eyes, you silently nod and started again.

_God dammit! She's so tight! _You screamed in your mind, as you pumped inside her, feeling her wet walls coating your length. The more you fucked her, the more her of her vagina tightened, almost to the point where it seemed she didn't want to let go of your penis as the two of you moan in ecstasy.

"Mmmmh~! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Morgan kept screaming your name in pleasure as you dominated her poor pussy with such a destructive penis.

Morgan's breasts swayed as you thrust inside her, you let go of her hips and groped her titan of a breasts and squeezed them. Morgan lets out an agonizing moan, loving the attention of you playing with her sensitive breasts as you pinched her nipples and flicked them.

"T-there! Right there (Y/N)!" Morgan's breathing became ragged as you followed her command and smashed your cock into her g-spot sending waves of pleasure over and over.

"T-that's it! C—mon (Y/N)! FUCK ME HARDER DADDY! FUCK ME TILL IM PREGNANT!" You went harder inside her without sacrificing any speed.

"FASTER DADDY! FASTER! DEEPER DADDY! DEEPER!" Morgan's face was so lewd at the point where she just kept spitting random commands, being lost to pleasure heaven.

"Fuck, Morgan! I'm at my limit here! I going to cum soon!" You start to lose your pace. While still digging deeper, smashing her cervix with the tip of your penis.

"M-Morgan. I'm g-gonna cum... I'm about to cum!" Your heart raced faster than ever as you breathing became heavier due to bear exhaustion from sex. With one final moment, you clasped your hands on Morgan's boobies for stability. You could feel your enormous penis twitching and soon you ejaculated inside your wife.

"AAAHH! MORGAN IM CUMMING!" You let out a final cry as she also came with you. Your cum had flooded her entire vagina as gallons of your baby juice came spilling everywhere on the bed, while Morgan grips the bedsheets from the orgasm.

Your entire vision had faded into white, while Morgan fell unconscious after you fucked her so hard, draining her of her energy. You too were tired and fell asleep behind her while on top, with your cock still inside her.


	2. (Velouria X Male Reader) Beach Orgasm

A request by _legendkey_ at  
*****

You were politely invited to a vacation on a private island, all alone with your best friend Velouria and her mother Camilla. Though you don't know why, you were specifically the only boy joining them, it didn't bother you one bit. Knowing that you'll have fun with your best friend.

When you arrived there along side with the others inside their cabin. Velouria sure is a lucky girl to be living with a wealthy family you thought. But the three of you headed off to the beach of their private island, you went to one of the changing rooms and took your long time, switching to your gear.

Meanwhile Velouria and Camilla are having their own conversation.

"M-mother! I can't wear this!" A worried Velouria stutters, while she cowers on her tight bikini that she's currently wearing.

"Why not darling? I'd say that bikini of yours look stunning. Just enough for you to make (Y/N) fall for you." Camilla replies with a seductive tone, as Velouria blushed.

"Mother! It's not like I have a... crush on (Y/N) or anything..." A shy Velouria blushes harder at the thought of you. As she hid her face with her hands.

"There, there Velouria. If you don't take (Y/N)'s heart. Maybe I'll just steal his virginity instead, IF you don't mind." Camilla let's out a small chuckle as she teases her own daughter.

"What!?"

"You heard me darling, it's now or never. You either go out there and fuck him senselessly, or I will." Camilla winks at her daughter, as she proceeds to the exit. Paying (Y/N) a visit.

But Velouria suddenly retorted and blocked the exit with her arms stretched.

"Please mother! Don't steal (Y/N) away from me! I love him very much." A pleading Wolfskin begs for her mother to spare her crush.

"Very well, Velouria. If you love him so much, then you should fuck him till there's no tomorrow, or else I'll have him by myself all day long. For the rest of our vacation in this private island." Velouria took no chances at her mother's words and dashingly made her way out of the exit to find (Y/N). Camilla lets out a tiny giggle, knowing that her daughter would actually fuck (Y/N). Camilla prepared her binoculars as she would be spectating her daughter and (Y/N) fucking from an invisible distance.

You finally got into your beach gear, only wearing a swimming shorts and your bare naked torso exposed to the sunlight. You stared at the ocean, until Velouria approaches and calls out your name.

When you turned around to see your best friend, your face blushed at the view of what she was wearing. The Wolfskin herself, is smoking hot with her tight bikini that could barely support her massive f cup jugs! You immediately got an erection by just starting at her, as Velouria also notices your large penis poking through.

"(Y/N) I love very much more than a friend... Please have sex with me, like there's no tomorrow!" Velouria's comment shocked you, she loved you and that she was very direct on wanting to have sex with you. It felt all so wrong, simply because the two of you were 16 years old and that you fear that you might get her pregnant. But you had a second thought of not worrying, since this will be your only time of opportunity to finally lose your virginity with a girl that you cared for.

Without any hesitation you immediately crashed your lips into hers and Velouria was caught by surprise, though she returns a kiss back. You wanted more of this affection and licked her bottom lip, asking to enter her mouth, she slightly opened hers and you willingly invaded her wet cavern. The kiss was so deep that you she tried to fight back as your tongue intertwined with hers in a battle for dominance, sharing each other's salivas as both tongues swirled against the other's.

You began your conquest and lowered your hands to Velouria's ass cheeks, giving them a few strong squeezes, making her moan softly just so you could dominate her entire wet cavern as you explored every inch of her mouth. Until to the point where you two had separate, as Velouria tried to gasp for air from being dominated from such a rough kiss.

Subconsciously you didn't know that Velouria ripped your entire shorts off, along with your underwear in the process. Exposing your 12 inch penis in front of Velouria as she licks her chops a grabs hold of your member. She gives your dick a good few rubs, making you moan softly, right before she stops.

Unexpectedly, Velouria's tight bikini couldn't hold her body much longer and exploded, leaving her naked right before your eyes. Velouria didn't care, since she wanted to fuck you badly anyways, but her large breasts and her wet pussy were making you excited.

"(Y/N), please relax for moment. While I do the work for you." Velouria spoke in a low seductive tone, as she grabs your hardened member in between her tits.

"Of fuck, Velouria! You're so soft!" She starts rubbing her boobies in between your penis as she licks the top of your glans, not long after she makes her pace faster. Her chests were making loud wet slapping sounds, each time she was bobbing her head while she sucked your dick in delight while squeezing them with her milk jugs.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! V—Velouria!" Your voice screamed in pleasure as you came inside her mouth, spilling gallons of semen everywhere on her breasts and on the sand. Velouria wasted no time and cleaned herself, by licking every semen off her body, not leaving a single drop of your nutritious penis milk, as she proceeded to swallow them whole.

Your orgasm took much of your energy and you laid down on the sand. But it wasn't over yet! Velouria hovers her womanhood on top of your erect, anaconda like penis, right before she starts to lower herself. You couldn't believe it! Her pussy was swallowing every inch of your penis until to the point where she lets out a scream of agony. Your eyes widened in fear as blood seeps out of her entrance. _You had deflowered her and stolen her virginity!_

"Velouria! Are you okay? Do you wanna stop?" You asked her, as she hisses in pain. But she's tougher than you think, she keep lowering herself until your cock was hitting her womb.

"No! (Y/N), I want this and I love you. So please, let me ride you until you pass out."

The ferocious Wolfskin places her hands on your muscular wide pecks for support, right before she starts to ride you.

_Fuck! She's so tight! Her pussy's walls are clenching hard against my monstrous cock while she rides me like madly_. Velouria's large breasts bounced crazily as she rides you faster, to the where she was losing her speed. You soon pushed her into the sandy ground and groped her boobies hard, while pumping your 12 inch dick inside her quickly.

"Ah~ Ahh~ Aaaah!" Velouria was a moaning mess, her eyes rolled behind the back of her head as she gasps for air with every pump, you made inside her.

You angled her lower body, until you were slamming your penis against her g-spot, driving the girl wild.

"T-there! Right there, (Y/N)!" You picked up your pace at lightning speed, while putting a heck ton of force. "Oh my god. Oh my god (Y/N)! I'M CUMMING!" Velouria howls like a wild wolf as she screamed in extreme pleasure, coating your penis with her juices, while squirting madly. You too felt your cock twitching. You wanted to pull out, to prevent Velouria from getting pregnant, but her walls were locked around your dick, not giving a chance to pull out.

"Fuck oh! Fuck! Velouria, I'm going t—to c-um! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" With one last powerful thrust, your penis twitched as you ejaculated inside Velouria. Your semen spilled everywhere, because it had overflowed her entire womb with cum and thus the rest spilled all over the sands of the beach.

Velouria screams in immeasurable pleasure as you came, before finally passing out from exhaustion. You too laid on top of her, as you fell asleep, having spent all energy of fucking Velouria.

One thing kept ranging on your head. "_She's so definitely pregnant! With that much semen inside her_." But in the end it didn't matter, you realized that you two are perfect together.

As for Camilla, she was heavily exhausted, from masturbating as she watched (Y/N) and Velouria having a wild sex on the beach.


	3. (Celica X Male Reader) New Love

A request by **_**Legendkey**_** with minor changes.

Faye has always been in competition against Celica over Alm. The war for Alm's heart was a difficult one as Alm's body told him to go after Faye's ginormous breast and thick body. While on the other hand, Alm's mind told him to follow his heart and love Celica, but in the end Faye's sexual temptation won Alm's heart and he decided to ditch Celica as they fucked senselessly.

The next day Alm has proposed to Faye in which she accepted in quick notice, Celica was disgusted and heartbroken at the sight as the two went back to Alm's room and fucked till there's no tomorrow, making Celica cry while she ran down the hallway only to bump into you.

"Hey Celica! What's wrong? Did someone make you cry?" You asked her, but she hugged you tightly and dug her face to your chest as she cried harder. You felt bad so you escorted her back to her room while gently caressing her long silky red hair. Celica soon stops crying and explains on how Alm mistreated her and left Faye just for her body. You felt enraged as you stood up ready to beat the crap out of Alm, making your way to the exit Celica halts you with another hug.

"Please don't do it (Y/N). He's not worth the trouble and besides he'll execute you if assault him."

Celica pleads for your safety and took her advice, "Very well your highness, shall I leave you to your comfort? You seem to need a time alone." You suggested but she gripped your writs harder. In her mind you've always been there for her no matter what and now she finally realizes that you were the one she's been looking for. Not that cheating and ditching son of a bitch called Alm, but ****YOU****.

"Celica? Is there som- mph!"

Celica lands a soft kiss at your lips, you've been waiting for this moment and gave your retaliation by softly biting her bottom lip, causing her mouth to forcefully open. You expressed your love and affection by invading her wet mouth, with both tongues swirling and twirling together you lowered your hand all the way to her butt cheeks and gave them a few squeezes making Celica moan softy.

"Mmmmh~ That feels good (Y/N)...Please fuck me hard tonight..." Hearing her command made your banana rise in prime, with it poking its tip against her womanhood making Celica shiver in delight.

Using your tremendous strength, you pulled her dress and armor off and threw Celica into the bed. Celica landed on all four then suddenly she felt something wet and warm touching her private area. She turned her head around to see you licking her folds with such skill, "damn Celica! You taste good girl!" You pushed you lips deeper inside her vagina and sucked harder while your tongue swam from her tightness. "Dear Mother Mila! I'm cumming!" A gushing wave of Celica's juice splashed all over your face from climaxing, you licked every bit of her juices tasting her bitterness.

Celica pants and now she felt something big going inside her, her eyes widened in delight as she felt your titan of a cock invading her pussy. "By the love of Mila, (Y/N) I'm still sensitive there! Y-you're too ****BIG****! Aaah~!"

You wasted no time and crashed your dick inside her vagina with every entry making her cry in sexual desires. You pulled her hair hard while fucking her senselessly to the point she started to gasp for air, the pleasure was too much that she needed a breather but you wouldn't let her. "A-Ah! (Y/N)! T-take I-it easy! Or I'll pass out!"

You shifted your hands all the way to her hips with a mighty grip and thrusted faster and harder than ever, making the virgin princess moan your name with each pump. "Ah! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! ****(Y/N)!****"

With one last thrust you ejected all of your entire load inside hear, flooding her entire pussy causing your cum to spill out and into the bed sheets. Celica passed out with her screaming your name in ecstasy, days later you copulated together nonstop until she was declared pregnant. But Celica didn't care because she realized that you're the one she's been looking for.


	4. Chapter 5

This Fan fiction is now officially declared either completed or discontinued.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
